moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Archelon
Foehn Revolt |role = Anti-infantry |useguns = Nanoid cannon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 2000 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 4 |turn = 3 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Pandora Hub and an Epsilon Construction Yard * Cyberkernel Expansion * Cloud Piercer Expansion * Nanofiber Loom Expansion * Reprocessor (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = |cooldown = 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) |range = 4.5, minimum 0.5, radius 3 |ability = * Amphibious * Cloaked when not attacking * Deploy to toggle between hold fire and free fire mode * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) * Infantry killed by the weapon creates nanoclouds that heals Foehn infantry in a radius of 2.2 at a rate of 8 hit points every 2.25 frames (0.15 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be mind-controlled and depiloted * Resistant to standard cannon weapons * Does not sink when disabled while in water * Does not automatically attack enemies in hold fire mode * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = *ONEX (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Archelon is a Foehn stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Epsilon Pandora Hub and Construction Yard. A stealthy yet surprisingly amphibious tank, the Archelon boasts superior armor plating, highly resistant to standard tank cannon shells, allowing it to emerge mostly unscathed when facing hordes of enemy tanks. The Archelon is a bane to infantry, especially Epsilon's, as its main weapon creates nanoclouds like that of the Huntresses' nanoid gun which heals Foehn infantry by generating healing clouds from anything that's left of the unfortunate enemy infantry devoured by nanites. Official description With access to the Epsilon's psychic illusion technology the antithesis of the Shadow Tank has been created by the Foehn scientists: a tank, cloaked that is extremely tough and difficult to break with standard weaponry and, to make things more troublesome for its opponents, amphibious. Contrary to the Shadow Tank, the Archelon's purpose is to withstand as much damage as possible when its location is revealed, not to run away. With its nanoid cannon it devours enemy troops and uses the salvaged material to heal Foehn troops nearby, just like the Huntress does with her smaller-caliber weapon.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Considering a player can actually unlock it, the Archelon is a great ambushing unit that can remain otherwise undetected as it waits for the right time to strike. Once it does strike, it isn’t supposed to run away shortly after like the cowardly Shadow Tank; instead, it is meant to stand its ground and take as much damage as possible as reinforcements close in. While their enemies are distracted, Foehn forces can safely engage Epsilon armor divisions as they desperately try to destroy the Archelon, to little avail. The nanoid cannon it shares with the Huntress allows the Archelon to purge through scores of infantry, making it a viable tool to use against infantry spam. In addition, allied Foehn infantry can reap the benefits of their fallen foes as they can enter the clouds of nanoids to heal themselves. Epsilon has ways of dealing with them, however. Since they are vulnerable to being detected at anytime, large numbers of tanks, Dybbuk-Attacker strikes, and long range siege units can prove to eventually be too much for an Archelon to handle. Just because it is not listed in the pro-cons section does not mean that they cannot be hijacked, either, which can shut down a surprise assault rather quickly. Appearances Challenges * Archelon is part of the enemy Foehn forces in the Endurance Challenge. Assessment Trivia * Archelon is an extinct genus of sea turtles that lived during the late Cretaceous era and is one of the largest sea turtles ever known. See also Other Foehn stolen tech units: * Phantasm MLRS * Seitaad Ballista * Ramwagon External links * Official showcase of the Archelon prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:恐龟加农炮 Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Stolen Tech Category:Tanks Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing